Animal Print Suspenders
by revivalofawriter
Summary: One shots centered on my favorite bickering couple Trish and Dez.
1. Ally's Fear

**I do not own Austin and Ally. **

"Why can't we live with you," Trish asked offended. She crossed her arms and leaned further into the couch.

"Yeah! You know Trish can't hold down a job and no one would ever sale me a house," Dez argued from his spot beside the short girl.

Ally let out a breath as she stopped pacing and stood in front of Trish and Dez. They had come over to invite her to a movie when they overheard her talking to her mom. _I really have to start locking our front door _she said to herself.

"After all we have done for you," Trish practically shouted while uncrossing her arms. "We came to ask you to a movie...that Dez was going to pay for of course," she started.

"Yeah! Wait, I never said that," Dez interrupted but quickly folded his lips when he saw the glare Trish shot him.

"Like I was saying, I can't believe you would tell your mom your biggest fear would be me and Dez wanting to live with you," Trish complained.

"You guys weren't suppose to hear me! My mom was just wondering if I had any fears now that I've overcome my stage fright," Ally argued. She gave them an apologetic smile and raised her shoulders. "Aren't we glad I'm not afraid to follow my dreams now?"

Dez gave the girl a kind and wide smile. "Of course Ally! All is forgiven," he said before standing up and opening his arms for a hug.

"Dez," Trish shouted as she stood up and slapped the boy in the stomach. "She insulted us remember!"

The boy lifted his eyes to the ceiling and thought for a moment. He looked back down at Ally and frowned. "Yeah! Trish and I would make the best roommates ever!"

Ally looked at the two in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

The two folded their arms simultaneously and made a "hmpf" sound. Ally blew out a breath and rolled her eyes. She looked around the room before a smirk began to form on her lips. She turned back to her friends and asked, "Is your only concern not living with me? Is that the only thing about what I said that bothers you?"

Trish unfolded her arms and put her hands on her hips. "Well duh, you're my best friend. You should always want to live with me," she pouted and added, "No matter how many jobs I explore."

"Yeah, why would marrying Trish bother me," Dez said nonchalantly while shoving his hands in his pockets.

Trish's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Wait a second..."

Ally's smirk grew and she held the stare of her best girl friend.

"But that would mean," Trish started with her eyes still wide with shock.

"Yep," Ally said, now full out grinning.

"Am I missing something," Dez asked as he looked from one girl to the other. He and Ally jumped when Trish suddenly let out a scream.

"No! No, no, no, no," Trish said in a panic as she rushed past Ally and out the door.

Dez counted on his hand and looked over at Ally. "What does five no's mean?"

She patted him on the back and winced as she heard a crash downstairs. "Yes."


	2. Apples

**I do not own Austin and Ally. **

"Crunch, crunch, crunch," Dez sang as juice dripped down his chin. He wiggled around in his seat at a table across from Mini's in the mall. He inspected the shiny red apple in his hand and smiled. "I love apples," he sighed happily to himself before taking another big bite.

"I am so tired!"

He turned to see Trish suddenly plop down in the chair beside him. She was wearing a fishbowl headband and scales all over her dress.

"Did you get a new job at the bakery," he asked the girl beside him before taking another bite of his apple.

She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly. "No you idiot. The aquarium, obviously."

Dez shrugged and continued chewing on the piece he had just bitten off.

"And I'm starving," she shouted, causing a few shoppers to glance her way. She leaned her elbows on the table and sighed. "Sorry, you know I get cranky when I'm hungry."

"What about the rest of the time," Dez mumbled to himself while bringing the apple to his lips.

"Watch it Red," Trish said in a threatening tone. She snatched the apple from his hand. "Speaking of red," she said before biting into the apple.

"Ah," Dez shrieked as he looked at the girl in horror.

"Whaph," Trish asked with a mouth full of fruit. She continued to chew and look at the clearly upset boy beside her.

He took the apple back and looked over it closely. "This was my apple! I was eating this apple!"

Trish shrugged. "I'm hungry. It's not a big deal, just eat the rest."

Dez gaped at the girl and looked at her with wide eyes. "Just eat the rest! You put your mouth on it! I can't put my mouth on something you put your mouth on, or it's like we're putting our mouths on each other!"

"What," Trish spat as she leaned away from the table. She rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Why are you so crazy?"

Dez shook his head frantically and held the apple in front of Trish. "If I take another bite of this apple, I may as well kiss you!"

"Eww," Trish grimaced, leaning further away from the boy. "Don't be gross Dez! I'm already tired and hungry. I don't want to be sick too."

He put the apple down on a napkin and sighed. "I can't eat this apple."

"Dez, it's just an apple. Eat it," Trish demanded as she lifted the fruit and held it up to his face. The boy shook his head and folded his lips.

"Dez, eat the apple," she said through clenched teeth.

"No," the boy pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I won't!"

"Eat it now," Trish bellowed, tightening her hand around the apple, causing some of the juice to run down her arm.

"Fine!" Dez gave in and snatched the apple from her hand. He looked it over and could see where her lip gloss left a peach color. He let out a breath and pouted his lip. "Why do you care if I eat it anyway?"

Trish's scowl was replaced with a smug look. "Because you refuse to. If you didn't care so much I would tell you to just toss it out." She smiled and batted her lashes. "But since it bothers you so much, I'm going to make you eat it." She pushed the apple to his lips and said, "Now bite."

The boy frowned and shook her hand off the apple. He slowly brought it to his lips but at the last second he tossed the apple across the food court (hitting some guy on a skateboard, he shouldn't be skateboarding in the mall anyway).

"I can't do it," he said in a dramatic cry before laying his forehead on the table. "It's just too intimate!"

Trish shook her head and stood from the table. "What a wuss."

Dez lifted his head from the table and cried, "You've ruined my whole life now so you can go!"

A smirk spread across Trish's lips as she stepped closer to the boy. Before he could blink he felt a soft pair of lips pressed against his. It only lasted a second but the boy kept his eyes (which he didn't even know had fluttered shut) closed moments after. When he finally opened them the girl had gone.

"Wait a second," he murmured to himself. He grabbed his backpack off the table and tore throw it. His eyes widened before he tossed the bag over his shoulder and stood from his seat. "She stole the rest of my apples!" He felled to his knees and screamed while shaking his fist, "No!"


	3. Blue

**I do not own Austin and Ally. **

_What a numbskull _Trish thought as she watched the redhead in front of her fiddle with his camera equipment.

"What are you doing Dez and why am I here," Trish asked impatiently while folding her arms over her chest and crossing her legs.

Dez shot up and waved a hand at the girl. "Trish, I told you I need you for my vision." He swept his hand in a dramatic motion and said in a low tone, "Girl seated on wooden stool." He flashed her a wide grin and nodded. "You're a girl," he lifted a brow and dropped the grin, "Well sort of."

Trish narrowed her eyes at the boy and growled. "What was that?"

"Nothing," he squeaked and grabbed his camera from the table. He held the device up to his eye and moved forward to stand in front of the girl. "Now look into the camera and say your line."

"You didn't give me any lines doofus," she said in annoyance and hopped down from the stool. "I'm leaving."

"No wait!" Dez begged as he stood in front of her and leaned forward. He put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with wide eyes. "Don't go Trish," he said in a soft tone.

The girl's eyes widened and she couldn't quite catch her breath. _What's happening here? Dez never says anything in an indoor voice. He's always yelling like a wacka-doodle _the girl thought.

He licked his lips and leaned forward even more. "I need," he started gently, "I need you to sit back on that wooden stool and say the lines I give you. This," he looked at his camera before looking back into her eyes, "This is my dream. And I need you to cooperate with me." He put his hand under her chin and added, "Please."

_Uh _Trish thought as she stood frozen.

"Uh," Trish said numbly before gulping slightly.

The boy waited for her response and continued to hold her stare. _What just...is Dez...whoa are his eyes blue? Wow, they are really blue! So beautiful and..._

"Wait a minute," she shouted. She stood on her toes and slapped the boy on the back of his head. "Don't try that crap on me!"

Dez stepped back and rubbed the back of his head. "Oww! How did you know?"

Trish pushed him to the side and made her way to the door. She turned around and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "A good director knows how to get emotions out of people," Trish said in a mocking tone. "You were trying to butter me up so I could look confused, or sappy, or I don't know but ha it didn't work! I'm not dumb like Austin and that whole umbrella fiasco."

"I was going for shy and sweet," Dez said mostly to himself. He gave her a look and raised his brows. "I knew it was a long shot considering you are... you and such."

The girl scowled and pointed a finger at the boy. "Don't try anything like that again Blue Eyes."

Dez blinked and a confused look washed over his features. "That's a new one."

Trish flushed and rubbed the side of her shoulder. "Well, uh...shut up Dez!" With that she turned around and walked out the door before he could see the blush forming on her cheeks.


	4. My Sauce

**This one shot was inspired by the story "Puns" by AusllyShipper101. It is really good (one of my favorite stories in the A&A category) and I encourage you to read and review it because it really is a funny and great story. Also, I do not own Austin and Ally. **

"Dez go get me a soda," Trish demanded the boy seated across from her in the cafeteria.

Dez sighed and stood before he heard a bottle being slammed on the table beside him.

"No need Trish-a-licous. I've got all you need right here," a short boy in a cowboy hat drawled. He lifted his head slowly to reveal his face. "And a soda too."

Dez narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Chuck." He flipped his red hair and puffed out his chest. "What are you doing here?"

Ally looked from Dez to Chuck and smiled. "Aww, did you just walk eight blocks from your school to bring Trish a soda for lunch? That's so sweet!"

"Can it Ally," Trish whispered as she looked from her best friend to the two boys staring each other down. "What are you crazies up to?"

"Yeah," Dez said as he shifted his head to the left slightly. "What are you up to Chuck?"

The cowboy clad boy pulled his belt buckle up and stood straighter. "I'm sick of this game we've been playing Dezsperado. You may have taken the chilli contest, the short story contest, the cake baking contest, and the contest contest...but you won't be taken my girl."

Trish looked disgusted as she leaned over to Ally and Austin. "Gross! They better not be talking about me. Why can't we just have a normal lunch for once? We're hardly at school most of the time anyway."

Ally shrugged and Austin shushed her. "Quiet Trish, it's getting good," Austin said watching his best friend and internally cheering him on.

Chuck took a step forward and raised his brow. "Trish is so hot, in the summer she provides heat to the sun."

Dez pulled on the sides of his jacket and raised both of his brows. "Trish is so hot, scientist measure temperature in units of Trish."

"Ohhh! Good one Dez," Ally said while nodding and grinning. She looked over at Trish for approval but the brunette just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Chuck quivered his upper lip and glared at Dez. "Trish is so smart, text books study her before the exam."

"Lame," Austin coughed into Ally's shoulder and chuckled lightly when she grimaced.

Dez glared harder at Chuck and replied, "Trish is so smart, Google uses Trish as it's search engine."

Chuck took another step closer to Dez and stood on his tip toes. "Oh it's on," Chuck said darkly.

"Bring it Chuckles," Dez said as he lowered his height so they stood nose to nose.

"Trish makes my heart beat so fast, when hipsters get together for drum circles they have 'my heart beat' circles," Chuck said swiftly.

"Trish makes my heart beat so fast, it's going to be the replacement drummer at the next Jonas Brother's reunion concert," Dez fired back.

"Trish is so clever," Chuck said as he squinted and tried to think of something quickly.

"Bring it home Dez, bring it home," Austin whispered as he sat on the edge of his seat and Ally chewed on her hair.

"It's so intense," she whispered back to her partner.

"Trish is so clever, she comes up with her own puns," Dez smirked as he stepped back and Trish hopped up from her seat.

"No! No more puns," Trish shouted. She stood in between the boys and shoved them to opposite sides. "You're both morons and you both make me want to barf. Dez you're so stupid your I.Q is 'Chuck' and Chuck you're such an idiot instead of getting 'F's' written on your homework, the teacher just writes 'Dez'."

"Ohhh," Austin and Ally said simultaneously before giving each other a high-five.

Trish put her hands on her hips and turned to Chuck. "Go back to school Rodeo Clown," she then turned to Dez and said, "Go get me my soda Freckles."

Chuck's mouth opened slightly as he let his shoulder's fall. Dez smirked and picked up the soda bottle Chuck had sat on the table earlier. "I'll just toss this out first," Dez said smoothly before backing away slowly.

Chuck let his head hang low when Dez appeared next to him suddenly and yelled in his ear, "Ha! I win! I win!"

"Dez! Soda now! And you didn't win anything," Trish said in annoyance before sitting back in her seat.

"This isn't over Red! Trish Bella Rosa will be mine," Chuck declared as he backed away towards the cafeteria entrance.

"Bella is Italian not Spanish," Ally added sweetly, ignoring Trish rolling her eyes.

"Don't encourage them Ally," Trish said, trying to hide her face with her hair, "people are going to associate me with those clowns."

Austin watched as Chuck disappeared out of the cafeteria then sighed. "Well that was entertaining. I'm going to the bathroom now," he smiled before standing up and walking towards the opposite end of the room.

Dez was still watching the doors that Chuck left through with a triumphant smirk. "Another battle won," he smiled before turning to the girls seated at the table. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Trish. "By the way Trish, I was saying most of those things just to beat Chuck so you don't have to feel...unless...maybe you want to," he began.

Trish gave him a deadpan look and said, "If I ask for a soda again Dez, I'm going to..."

Dez interrupted her with a squeak. "Getting your soda now!" And with that he ran toward the soda machines.


	5. Predictable

**I do not own Austin and Ally.**

Trish sat snuggled in her bed with her blanket pulled up to her chin and her back rested against a pile of fluffy pillows. "This is the life. Cozy bed, a good movie playing on the big screen in front of me, and no one to bother me while I talk to myself," the girl sighed contently.

Her phone buzzed beside her and she frowned. "Well self, I spoke too soon." She lifted her zebra cased phone and slide the bar across the screen. "Hmm a text from Ally."

_Hey Bff : )_

Trish chuckled to herself before she sent a quick text back.

_It's killin' u not 2 type out bff ; ) _

The curly haired brunette wiggled in her bed before he phone buzzed again.

_Yes! Best Friend Forever! It feels good to get that out...and please spell out your text_

"Oh Ally," Trish said as she shook her head and tapped on the screen, "So predictable." Before Trish could press 'send' her phone buzz with an incoming call. She put the phone to her ear after accepting the call and said, "Hello."

"I am not predictable," the voice said on the other line.

Trish smirked and leaned back against her pillows. "Check the text I just sent you Ally."

She could hear Ally shuffle around and let out a sigh. "You wrote that I was about to call."

"I've known you forever Ally," Trish chuckled and drummed her fingers on her blanket. "So what is it?"

"Can't a friend just call her best friend to say hello, how you doing, what's new," Ally replied with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"No. Now get to the point Ally, I'm having Trish relaxation time," the girl said in a forced serious tone. She really was interested in what Ally wanted to say but she couldn't let Ally know or she would be on the phone all night (and Trish demands her beauty rest).

"Okay, okay. I'll get to the point. So you remember like two weeks ago when Dez was crazy for Glamor Kitty," Ally began.

Trish rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "Yeah...so what? I guess the wacka-doodle was bound to like girls sometime." She heard her friend let out a breath and she could visualize Ally wrecking her brain to spit out whatever she was getting at. "Ally, just say what's on your mind."

"I mean did you notice anything...similar about her," Ally hinted.

"Yeah, I saw her at the mall the weekend after you got out of that horrible contract. She dresses like Freckles and likes Zaliens because she had one of their collectable buttons on her suspenders," Trish replied. "Big deal, they are made for each other. Whatever."

"I actually wasn't talking about Dez," Ally said suspiciously. A beat passed and Ally continued. "Don't you find it interesting that he was attracted to someone like that...you know. Someone who wears outrageous and bright clothes, loves the same movies as him, let's him buy her gifts, and likes attention on stage."

Trish furrowed her brows and sat up straighter on her bed. "Claire," Trish guessed.

"Who? No! You Trish, he is attracted to you," Ally said frenziedly over the phone.

"What," Trish screamed, knocking the blanket off of her. "Are you crazy!" She shook her head and said, "I'm hanging up the phone now."

"Wait! I'm serious Trish just think about it. Next to Dez, you are the loudest dresser on Team Austin with all the animal print and sparkles. You two are constantly going to the movies together whether it's to see Zaliens or romantic dramas. You love attention and trust me Glamor Kitty does too," Ally explained quickly.

"I can't even process the nonsense you're spewing right now," Trish said in an annoyed tone. "Besides, what about the gifts thing? Dez doesn't buy me jewelery or take me to fancy dinners."

"You're kidding me right? Dez spends most of his allowance on you from the lunches you make him buy to the money you make him give you for 'the cost of friendship.' If you asked for jewelery or dinners he would do that too," Ally countered.

Trish let out a breath and thought for a moment. "Well that's because he is totally afraid of me. Not your weird gross theory. He spends all his time," Trish started but Ally interrupted.

"Doing your biding and getting involved in your schemes," Ally finished. "Even while he was flirting with Glamor Kitty he was still spending most of his time with you."

"No, that doesn't count! He was trying to help you," Trish argued.

"Yeah, because during my performance on stage he was standing beside me," Ally said smugly.

"Do not sound smug. You are Ally and Ally does not get to sound smug," Trish pouted. "This is stupid anyway. I can't believe you called me to talk about Dez's crush on me."

"Ha! So you admit it! Dez has a crush on you," Ally cheered through Trish's earpiece.

"Goodnight Ally," Trish grumbled.

"At first I thought you two dating would be weird, but the more I see you two together all I can think about is how cute you would be together! Can I be your bridesmaid," Ally teased.

"We are no longer friends Dawson. Go to bed now," Trish feigned anger as she moved the phone from her ear.

"Have sweet freckled dreams my dear," Ally chuckled before Trish ended the call and threw her phone to the end of the bed.

Trish blew out a breath and flipped over to shove her face into the cool pillows. "Finally, no ridiculous conversations. I can finally just enjoy Trish time," she mumbled into the pillow.

"Tap! Tap! Tap," a voice shouted by her window.

"You have go to be kidding me," Trish yelled as she sat up and looked over at her window. She squinted and leaned forward a bit. "Dez?"

"Tap! Tap! Tap," the boy shouted again while leaning against the window.

Trish rolled her eyes and climbed out of the bed. She limped over to the window and opened it to let the boy in.

Dez swung his legs over and sat on the windowsill. "Hey Trish," he greeted brightly.

The girl shook her head and narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Are you crazy? First of all do you know what time it is and second do you realize you are suppose to make the tapping noise with your fist not scream it to wake up the neighbors!"

"Really? Nah, I don't think so. Shouting makes way more sense." Dez nodded to himself and smiled up at the girl.

"I'm tired and annoyed with Ally so either you give me a good reason for why you're here or I'm shoving you out the window," Trish threatened.

Dez's eyes widened with fear. "Okay, okay," he said in a panic while patting himself for something. "I just wanted," he began before he pulled a box out of his pocket. "Here it is," he smiled. He handed her the box and she began to inspect it.

"Plan black box," she said aloud. She opened it to reveal a silver necklace with a heart pendent attached. She looked up at Dez, now with her eyes wide, and cleared her throat. She pushed back all the thoughts Ally had given her from their phone conversation. "Uh, why are you giving me this?"

Dez shrugged and walked further into her room. He sat at her desk and began to toss around a fuzzy green ball she had. "I got it for Glamor Kitty when we were an item," he started.

"You two never actually dated," Trish added but folded her lips when Dez pouted. "Fine, continue."

"Anyway, since that's over I figured you would want the necklace. I didn't have a chance to give it to her yet but I know you like expensive stuff and jewelry so you'd be happy to take it."

Trish thought about what Ally said about her and Glamor Kitty being so similar and she panicked. She put the necklace back in the box and tossed it to Dez. "No thanks I'm good."

Dez furrowed his brow and stood. "Huh? But you love free stuff. Especially from me."

"And what makes you say that," Trish shouted defensively.

"Uh, because I buy you stuff...well you make me buy you stuff all the time," Dez said in a confused tone. "I usually don't get in trouble for it though. Did I do something wrong? Am I going to have to get another gift?"

"Stop trying to give me stuff Dez and just get out," Trish yelled as she pushed the boy toward the window.

Dez moved out of her grip and stood behind her. When she turned to face him he frowned. "Are we not friends anymore? What did I do wrong," he asked in a sincere and hurt tone.

Trish bit her lip and swallowed back the slight guilt she felt. She sighed and put a hand to her head. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Did you just apologize," Dez smirked, his mood quickly picking back up.

"Don't push it," she said in a firm tone while she poked him in the stomach gently.

"Oh..kay. This has been weird even for me but hey I don't understand girls anyway," Dez shrugged. "So do you want the necklace or not?"

Trish folded her lips and looked down at the box in the boy's hand. She twisted from side to side until she opened her mouth to speak. "I don't remind you of anyone, do I?"

Dez raised his brow and glanced around the room. "Uh, you remind me of Trish...you're pretty much one of a kind...so no I guess."

"And you don't find me attractive right," Trish asked while raising her own brow and watching the boy carefully.

The question seemed to catch the boy off guard and his face turned a light red. "Okay, this is really way too weird for me. Please just take the necklace and here," he reached in his pocket and handed her a bill, "take this money because I want you to start a fund to get that tooth fix still."

Without another word he placed the box in her hand and stepped around her. "I'll see you tomorrow and we can go to a movie if you want." Once he got to the window and swung one leg out he added quickly, "Because you're my friend...kind of...I guess. Not because I like your weird glittery clothes or taste in movies or hair."

"Good," Trish said with a quick nod.

"Good," Dez echoed. "Bye."

"Yeah," Trish responded before Dez climbed all the way out. She shut the window and walked back to her bed with the box in hand. She tossed the bill onto the table beside her bed and then climbed back into her original spot. She settled into the pillows and covered her legs with the blanket.

"Trish relaxation time is not going according to plan," she mumbled to herself. She traced over the necklace with her fingers and felt her phone buzz again. She lifted it and read the message she just received from Ally.

_I know I annoyed you, but just think about it Trish : )_

"Well Ally, maybe you're not as predictable as I thought."


End file.
